Minecraft Tales
by Dipolar
Summary: This is my first story. It's very short because I got super lazy O-O


_I don't own Minecraft Or the characters. _

* * *

I woke up in a Dark, cold strange place. Only able to see slightly in the dark I was able to make out a moving object, about two blocks high. I tried to ask who it was and what they were doing. Not a word was said. Instead of asking questions, I decided to follow the moving object. When we had started walking, I took note of the corner and jumps we had taken, and soon noticed there was not just one object I was following, there was a herd, a herd of these green blocks. Each were two blocks high and had faces, their faces were not very detailed though they had a very curvy line across the bottom of the head and two small dots near the top, they different shades of green all over them in also the shape of blocks and they had these…other little blocks at the bottom of them that helped them move. _What are they?_ I thought to myself.

After a while of walking in the in the dark we had passed bright lights that some of the creatures had burst into flames when they had walked through them, so I thought I was glad I hadn't taken their path. We also passed through this blue liquid, it made me feel like I was floating and it was fun until some…..some **MONSTER** tried to pull me under, but my survival skills kicked in and I got away. Now after all that walking our herd had gotten to a bright light. The light revealed a world with big green logs, and rocks that grew up to what I thought would be a thousand blocks high! There was that blue liquid again, and white clumps of fluff. It was so wonderful here, although it got quite lonely not to long after the herd broke up. I wasn't able to get anyone's names or understanding of what was going on.

I had wandered aimlessly before getting tired and in need of rest. I stopped by the blue liquid and stood there. Leaning over I saw my reflection and almost made myself jump back. I slowly crept back to the liquid and examined my reflection in the liquid. _I was one of them?_ Was my thought as I examined myself, the light from the square moon also shining on the liquid along with my image. _Is…Is this what I look like?_ It had just come to me now that I hadn't seen myself before. Just to make sure it was me who I was seeing I reached one of my four feet into the water and sunk it in only a little. I kept making movements and every action I had made he had mimicked it. This cleared all doubts I had.

I stood there, by the liquid and scanned the area. You could see mountains off in the distance, a lot of those tall green logs, but I also noticed a light._ What was it? I'll go check it out I guess. _I slowly started walking towards the light, before I heard a groan. I turned my head and quickly to look behind me. It was a green creature, with ripped fabric around it, a light green-blue on the top and a blue on the bottom. The creature had seemed to be heading this way. It didn't move to fast but I wasn't comfortable standing there. I quickly became frightened of this creature and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran, moving all four of my legs and watched the creature fade off into the distance as it grew smaller and smaller. I ran until my legs were sore and tired, but by the time I had stopped the light was close. The lights seemed to be sticks with the same flames from the cave. For some reason the flames seemed different, they were hooked onto wood. This wasn't the wood I had normally seen. This wood had formed a detailed block, A block bigger than I could imagine. As I walked around, exploring the block I noticed a flat piece with strange ink on it. It read "Steves HOME gtfo faggots" _what is this?! _ It puzzled me, this block in the middle of all these green logs.

My mind started to drift to thinking; it was negative thinking, deep thinking. _Why is everything here? What's wrong with this place? Is this a prison? Who am I? Why was I created?_ I looked down, a frown stretching on my face. It was as if I was expecting something from my eyes as well as my mouth, when nothing came. This added to my thoughts and doubts about everything that had happened. I stood there behind the block until the block in the sky turned light. When I turned my head something from around the block I turned my body around to see what it was. To my amazement it was another creature. He came out from the block as she stretched. I stared at it with amazement. _It's not chasing m-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the memories of the time of the dark skies. I feared for my life and ran again. Only this time there was no destination to my journey. I didn't want to run too far so I waited behind a green log and looked up. It seemed as though the logs had leafs…._Trees?_ _I heard this before….but where?_ I waited behind the tree until the creature came back, eager to learn more about it I ran after him.

My mind had so many questions that needed answers. _Could this be "steves"? _As I ran, my face stretched into an upwards curve, opposite of the one from the dark times. The creature seemed to be shocked when he turned around to see me, I saw fear in his eyes and he started to run away. "I will not hurt yo-"and everything was gone. I had heard a loud boom and saw smoke filling around me, but there was one thing I had noticed. _I had made a noise!_ Although it wasn't the noise I had hoped for. I was still proud; _I could have had a conversation with someone! _

Only now, everything was gone…


End file.
